sharedstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Color Blindness
PART 1 Color blindness is a disorder that you have trouble seeing red, green, or blue or a mix of these colors. Also called color vision problem. PART 2 Color blindness is much more common in males. About 8% of males have some form of it while only .5% of females have it. This is because most color blindness is caused by a mutation in an X chromosome. Only one normal X chromosome is needed to prevent color blindness, so a women needs to have two mutated X chromosomes to be color blind while a male needs only one. PART 3 People may only be able to see some colors but not others. Example, you may not be able to tell the difference between red and green but can see blue and yellow. You may see various colors, so you may not know that you see color in a different way from others. You may only be able to see a few shades of color, while most people can see thousands of colors. In rare cases, you may see only black, white, and gray. Sometimes people can not get jobs or not aloud to get that job. There are three types of color blindness. The first is monochromacy. Someone with monochromacy can see no color: they see everything in black, white and grey. Only about 1 in 30,000 have this type of color blindness. Monochromacy is the most rare and serious of the three types. The second type is dichromacy. Someone with dichromacy can’t see hues of either red, green, or blue. The third is anomalous trichromacy. Someone with anomalous trichromacy has a distorted view of hues of one color. Anomalous trichromacy is the most common and least serious type of color blindness. PART 4 There is no treatment for color blindness that is genetic. PART 5 It is detected with a test called the Ishihara Color Test. Patients are shown a colored circle made of dots. Dots of a different color make a number in the center of the circle. If someone can’t see the a number, then that means they are color blind to that color. A very young child cannot be tested because they wouldn't know their numbers yet. Paper Color Blindness Color blindness is a genetic mutilation that causes someone to not be able to see certain or all colors. It is usually not life threatening, but it can impede in normal day to day life. There are three types of color blindness. The first is monochromacy. Someone with monochromacy can see no color: they see everything in shades of black, white and grey. Only about 1 in 30,000 have this type of color blindness. Monochromacy is the most rare and serious of the three types. The second type is dichromacy. Someone with dichromacy can’t see hues of either red, green, or blue. Which one they can’t see depends of their type of dichromacy. The third is anomalous trichromacy. Someone with anomalous trichromacy has a distorted view of hues of one color. Anomalous trichromacy is the most common and least serious type of color blindness. Genetically inherited color blindness is caused by a mutation in an X chromosome. Only one normal X chromosome is needed to prevent color blindness, so a women needs to have two mutated X chromosomes to be color blind while a male needs only one. This is why color blindness is much more common in men. About 8% of males have some form of it while only .5% of females have it. There is no treatment for genetically inherited color blindness. It is detected with a test called the Ishihara Color Test. Patients are shown a colored circle made of dots. Dots of a different color make a number in the center of the circle. If someone can’t see the a number, then that means they are color blind to that color. Category:Temporary Pages